criticalhitpodcastfandomcom-20200215-history
It all comes crashing down
The episode opens with the party resting up after dispatching the elf's gang when the party hears noises coming from the cellar they saw the elf go in. Orem rushes to see what is happening and is followed by Randus and Torq. They find nothing in the cellar and move on to the first floor where they witness four cloaked figures leaving the room with elf badly injured on the floor. Torq rushes at the elf to deliver the final blow when Orem conjures a phantasmal funnel cake which distracts Torq long enough for Orem and Randus to get to the elf. Randus finds the elf in bad health, having been stabbed a number of times. But if that weren't enough the wounds are leaking a kind of darkness. As the Elf wakes up he apologizes thinking the party was from the Crescent society, but its not too late since events are now in motion. Orem asks the elf where is Master Olbros, the elf relates that Olbros was getting close to finding the four-facet key and that is why they killed him. Furthermore the key is for the Tower and the tower is the device which has been driving these events. Randus asks if the device which he was given is the key, but the elf tells him no, this was something he found in the city of Clockwork people in the mines underneath the Skeleton towns. The elf, near death, tells the party the assassins thought he had given the key away but its still in this room and, that party has to take the key and use it to stop the tower. Orem asks if these members of the Crescent Society are they humans or elves and with his dying breath the elf says, " Not anymore!" Orem first looks at the device which Randus has and start to think this might be a key to something. However they realized the elf said the key was in the room. While Randus and Orem talk about what the key might look like. Torq notices a loose floor board and doesn't like the it creaks. So he rips it out discovering a triangle underneath. Since this doesn't look like any key Torq had seen before he sets it on the dresser in front of Orem and Randus who realize this is four-facet key. Characters Players Characters: #Orem Rivendorn - Eladrin Wizard played my Stephen #Torq - Half-Orc Warrior played by Matthew #Randus Duthane - Human Artificer played by Brian NPC's #Four Assassins of the Crescent society # Ailenandar - The Elf that had found the four-facet Key Mentioned #Master Olbros''' '''Missing Wizard from the Cerulean Academy Locations #The Fire Den District - Smith district of Moonhold in which the Elf had taken refuge # The Tower - Secretly a weapon meant to bring down the moon onto the natural plain. # The Wilds outside Moonhold. Links #Offical Post #Episode 7 MP3 Category:Season 1 Category:Moonhold Category:Episodes Category:Session 2 Category:Void